


Forward, Always Forward

by BrighteyedJill, helahler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, light uniform kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helahler/pseuds/helahler
Summary: “Are you sure you’re up for this, Soldier?” His current handler, the Captain, regarded him from behind his mask, head cocked slightly to the side as if considering whether he liked what he saw.The Asset turned a flat glare on him. “Ready to comply.”“Good.” A quick flash of a smile, then the Captain resumed his serious expression. “Remember, it’s not a race, it’s a test of endurance. You can begin when you’re ready.”Bucky and Steve have found a way to play together that works for both of them.





	Forward, Always Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 MCU Kink Bang. Words by brighteyedjill, art by helahler

[](https://imgur.com/RkteHsx)

“Are you sure you’re up for this, Soldier?” His current handler, the Captain, regarded him from behind his mask, head cocked slightly to the side as if considering whether he liked what he saw.

The Asset turned a flat glare on him. “Ready to comply.”

“Good.” A quick flash of a smile, then the Captain resumed his serious expression. “Remember, it’s not a race, it’s a test of endurance. You can begin when you’re ready.”

“Understood.”

The Captain stepped away to the far side of the course, leaving the Asset with a clear view of the field.. The Asset scanned this newest challenge eagerly, to reconcile it with the instructions he’d received. Much thought and preparation had clearly gone into this task. Bucky found himself wondering idly if Steve had recruited Tony to help with the fabrication of this equipment, but he shook the thought off. The awareness of that life, those people, wasn’t a part of him right now. Now, he needed to concentrate. 

A narrow platform just above waist height extended most of the length of the room. Spaced regularly along its length was a series of bulbous metal butt plugs. The one nearest this end of the platform was small, and would barely register as penetration after all the preparation the Asset had done in anticipation of his handler's demands tonight. However, the toys quickly increased in girth, with the final butt plugs of the sequence larger than any the Soldier had seen in his not insignificant experience. He swallowed hard, but didn’t betray any other sign of concern as the Captain settled himself onto a couch at the far end of the platform. 

“I don’t expect you to get to the end of this course this first time, soldier,” the Captain said mildly. “Completing this mission is about going as far as you can, not about finishing. You only get the reward if you finish, but I’m not expecting you to do that today. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” the Asset said, although privately, he planned to wipe that smirk off the handler’s face by thoroughly defying his low expectations. 

[](https://imgur.com/ldpUf1m)  
\--

Bucky hadn’t always been able to ask for this. Those first few months, in the glow of Steve’s joy at their reunion, Bucky hadn’t wanted to spoil that happiness with all the ways he was no longer the James Buchanan Barnes that Steve had known before. But Steve was no dummy. He wasn’t the same Steven Grant Rogers that Bucky had known before, either, and he said so. Kept saying so, until Bucky felt he might be able to say so, too. That had always been the way-- Steve running into danger, and Bucky following.

They’d been returning from a mission, both still in uniform and more than a little banged up. They’d been arguing over who’d get the first shower, until Steve had snapped, in his most commanding Captain America voice, “Fine, you go first. But you had better be out in ten minutes, soldier.”

The command went straight to Bucky’s cock the way nothing had since he’d remembered his name. He’d stood there gaping with Steve frowning at him until he’d regained enough higher brain function to explain what had happened. And that was the beginning.  
\--

The Asset headed for the near end of the platform and jumped up without breaking stride. Supporting himself expertly on his hands, he lowered his ass slowly but firmly down onto the first of the waiting plugs. As expected, he felt almost no resistance as the plug settled inside him. He’d lubricated and stretched himself thoroughly before reporting for this mission. Though he hadn’t known for certain what the Captain would require of him, past experience had taught him the value of coming prepared. 

The Asset shifted to make certain he was fully seated on the toy, and noticed the surface of the platform was padded leather, soft enough that the edges wouldn’t dig into his skin where his legs hung freely over the sides: yet another example of this handler’s attention to detail. Of course, that also meant the Asset wouldn’t have that discomfort to concentrate on to interrupt his pleasure, if it became necessary. The handler had specified that the Asset was to hold off climax as long as possible, and the Asset did not intend to fail. 

He looked across the room to where the Captain leaned back in his chair, observing with one eyebrow raised. Without breaking eye contact, the Asset began to stroke his cock. He’d been half-hard even before stripping under his handler’s watchful eye, so now, even using such a loose grip as to provide almost no friction, his cock quickly swelled to full hardness. 

The Captain hadn’t specified how the Asset was to pleasure himself at each station, and so he intended to be strategic, not stoking his arousal more than necessary lest he lose control of himself. 

The Asset’s internal clock was highly accurate, so he was already prepared to move when the Captain gave him a permissive nod to mark the end of the allotted time for the first station. The Asset lifted himself quickly off the small buttplug, eager to proceed to a greater challenge. It took him a moment to work out how to shuffle forward to reach the next toy, but he managed, dragging his body over the distance and leaving a shiny trail of lube in his wake.  
\--

“It’s about following orders,” Bucky explained. He couldn’t look Steve in the face as he spoke, but he could feel him there on the couch, snugged up against his side and listening attentively. “There’s something calming about it. Like after all these years, that’s still when I feel the most comfortable.”

“But not all the time,” Steve pointed out. Which, ok, fair point. Bucky did not respond well to being told to leave Steve’s cookies alone, or turn off that awful music, or stop leaving his wet towels on the floor of the bathroom. 

“In certain situations,” he clarified. He didn’t care to examine too closely the origins of all that. It was enough just to know what worked and what didn’t. “It’s what they made me.”

“So you want me to give you orders,” Steve said slowly.

“Not you, Steve.”

Steve pulled back a little, and Bucky could hear the beginning of hurt in his voice. “Then--”

“The mission,” Bucky said quickly. He turned to see Steve’s eyes narrowing in thought. “Captain America.”  
\--

The second toy felt more substantial as the Asset lowered himself onto it. The swell of the plug nudged pleasantly against his prostate. Once he settled his ass against the platform, he resumed stroking his cock with his flesh hand. 

“How are you feeling, soldier?” the Captain asked. 

“Operating within standard parameters,” the Asset replied, deliberately flat. If his handler expected the Asset to be struggling this early in the mission, he had grossly miscalculated. 

But the Captain merely said, “Good,” with the hint of a smile. He rose from his chair and came to stand next to the Asset. “You look gorgeous.”

The rhythm of the Asset’s hand on his cock stuttered, and he ventured a sidelong glance to see his handler watching him with unabashed admiration. The increase in the Asset’s heart rate was likely due to a continued increase in arousal, that was all. He hadn’t done anything particularly worthy of his handler’s admiration, at least not yet, so he didn’t deserve the praise.

“But it seems to me that you’re not putting much effort into pleasuring yourself,” the Captain said. He gently tugged the Asset’s hand away and curled his own gloved fingers around the Asset’s cock. The texture of the stitched leather and the bare fingertips, warm and calloused, sent shivers of pleasure through the Asset. The Captain was using a firmer grip than the Asset had been. His knowledge of the Asset’s preferences and proclivities was unparallelled, and he didn’t hesitate to use that knowledge to upset the Asset’s careful plan for pacing himself.

In less than a minute, the Asset was writhing upon the unforgiving metal plug, gripping the sides of the platform as if he could hold onto control that way. Then, abruptly, the Captain released him and stepped back. The Asset worked to steady his breath as he forced himself back from the edge of orgasm. When he was satisfied that he wasn't going to come quite yet, he risked a glance at his handler, who wasn't doing a very good job of hiding a smug smile under that mask, the little shit. 

“I trust you’ll show more diligence with that part of the operation going forward.” The Captain resumed his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “If not, I’m happy to provide another demonstration.

“Yes, sir,” the Asset gritted out. 

“Let’s move on. Lots of ground left to cover.”  
\--

“Don’t be too nice to me,” Bucky said. “If it’s not a real challenge, there’s no fun in winning.”

“So what, you want me to call you names?” Steve looked dubious. “Slap you around?”

“Would you like that?” Bucky was honestly curious. They’d done some of that when Steve had been the smaller one, but things had changed since then.

To his credit, Steve took a second to think about it before shaking his head. “Not particularly.”

“You know what you would like?” Bucky asked, and Steve raised an eyebrow. “Being a bossy little shit.”

“What makes you say that?” Steve asked with outrage that was at least three quarters manufactured.

“Because that’s your natural state.”  
\--

By the time the Asset had made it halfway down the platform, he was becoming concerned that he might not be capable of finishing the mission after all. He was breathing deeply and trying to relax overtaxed muscles as he sank down slowly on the current butt plug. Even with the generous amount of lube the Captain had applied to this toy, the Soldier found himself needing to bounce as best his could with only his arms to hold him up. Millimeter by millimeter, he took the widening flare of the plug, until at last he was past the widest point. His body sucked in the tapering length, and he slammed down against the leather with the bulk of the plug holding him upright. 

“Good,” the Captain said, from the opposite side of the room where the Asset thought he had been. 

The Asset must have lost track of the Captain’s movements in his struggle to accommodate this latest toy. Unacceptably sloppy. He would have to spare more attention for his surroundings. Of course, that was difficult with the current plug bulging inside him, an inescapably pleasurable fullness. He grabbed at his cock and stroked vigorously. He was determined to avoid another reprimand, since he knew his handler would be able to make him climax with very little effort if he touched him again. 

[](https://imgur.com/bN8MzBU)

“You make this look easy, soldier. I’m impressed.”

The Asset suppressed a shudder of pleasure at the compliment, and dug his fingers into his cock hard, a brief flash of pain to help hold his climax at bay. He held as still as he could while his hand tugged at his cock, holding back the instinctive movements of his hips that would have jostled the plug against his prostate and eroded his self control.

“That’s time. You can move on.”

The Asset immediately let go of his cock. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his flesh hand as he eyed the rest of the course. Five more to go, with the last two larger than anything he’d ever taken. A cold swell of fear swept through him, but he pushed it away. His handler wouldn’t have set him this task if he didn’t think the Asset could complete it. Yes, he’d said the Asset would probably need more than one attempt, but that was only because this handler was soft. The Asset was perfectly obedient. The Asset never failed in his mission. The Asset feared neither pain nor humiliation. He would complete the course.  
\--

“Being your handler,” Steve said slowly, “means what, exactly?”

“The handler’s in charge. He decides the mission parameters, what constitutes success or failure..”

“OK.” Steve jotted something down in his notebook, ignoring Bucky’s eyeroll. “What else?”

“You know how to be a dom, Steve.”

Steve set down his pencil and glared. “That’s not all this is, or we wouldn’t be having this conversation. What else?”

Bucky sighed, but he couldn’t argue. He knew this kind of thing wasn’t easy for Steve. “The handler decides punishments and rewards. Well, historically, mostly punishments.”

“But that’s not what you want when we do this.”

“Whatever I deserve.”

It was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, some of both, I think,” he said, and made another note.  
\--

Gritting his teeth, the Asset adjusted his grip on the platform and began the arduous operation of pulling his body up. His uselessly dangling legs were dead weight as he shifted forward and pushed up against the platform. The size of this plug provided more resistance, no matter how much the Asset tried to relax his muscles. 

His flesh arm began to shake, and before the Asset could compensate with the other arm, it buckled, sending him slamming back down against the platform. Ignoring the jumble of sensations-- the pain of the plug slamming back into him, the pleasure of renewed pressure on his prostate, the hot ache of his back and arm-- the Asset hunched his shoulders and bowed his head, waiting for a blow. The Captain arrived at his side, but his hand on the Asset’s back was gentle. 

“Here,” he said. “Together.” The Captain guided the Asset’s arm around his neck, then wrapped his arms around the Asset’s chest. “Now.”

The Asset clung on to the Captain as he pulled up slowly put firmly. The Asset’s body released the plug with some reluctance, and then he was settled back onto the platform in front of the shiny-damp plug, with the rest of the mission still laid out before him. He hadn’t failed yet. 

The Asset sat a moment, pressed against his hander’s shoulder, to wait for his trembling muscles to stop complaining. Then he sat back. The Captain’s expression was calm, with perhaps a slight frown. “Do you want to stop?”

At the Asset’s look of disgust, the Captain chuckled. “OK, I get it.”

The Asset found himself relaxing again, his shoulders no longer tensed in anticipation of punishment. He eyed the course in front of him, marshalling his strength for the next move. 

“Go on, soldier. You’d better get moving.”  
\--

“What if you want to stop?” Steve asked.

“I’ll tell you.” Bucky thought if he could get Steve to agree to this, the last thing on his mind would be stopping, but hey, it didn’t hurt to be prepared. 

“The Asset doesn’t disobey orders,” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah, well, I’m not the Asset.”

“And you’re not worried that if you’re pretending to be the Asset, you’ll--”

“I’ll prove to you I’m not a mindless automaton.” Bucky said with a careless wave of his hand. “Give you a signal or something.”

“Like what?” Steve asked doubtfully. 

Bucky flipped him off.

“I guess that’ll do.”  
\--

The Asset blinked sweat out of his eyes. He shifted his weight onto his metal arm to give his other a break. He didn’t dare let go entirely, balanced precariously with his ass taking only the blunted tip of the latest butt plug. Third from the end-- he was almost there. 

But though he’d been pressing down against the toy for what seemed like several minutes already, he hadn’t made much headway. Having to balance on his hands made this operation much more challenging. His balls swung heavily with each rocking motion, along with the bobbing of his cock. Both were almost unbearably sensitive at this point, aching for release. The Asset wasn’t certain how he could touch himself without coming immediately, but that problem wouldn’t be important until he figured out how to accommodate the monstrous bulk of this plug. 

“Do you want help?” The Captain was sprawled in his seat at the far end of the room. His legs were spread wide, and he was rubbing a hand over the prominent bulge in his uniform pants. 

“I can do it.” The Asset’s voice came out weak and thready. 

“That’s not what I asked, soldier.” The Captain rose and prowled over to stand beside the Asset, where he looked down with narrowed eyes, still leisurely touching himself through his uniform’s straining fabric. The Asset could detect the salt and leather scent of him over the general miasma of sex. 

The Captain trailed the tips of his fingers delicately down the Asset’s spine, and they came to rest just where the hard metal of the plug entered him. “Do you want my help?”

Two more to go after this. The Asset wouldn’t make it on his own. His strength was flagging already, and this current toy was stretching the limits of what he could take. The Captain stood watching, but didn’t prompt him again. The Asset gave a shallow nod. 

“Good,” the Captain said. There was no trace of smugness in his voice, no hint of derision at the Asset’s weakness. “I was hoping you’d say that.”  
\--

“I don’t think I can be cruel to you, if that’s what you--”

“No. I know.” Bucky let out a sharp breath. “I… I want to be good for you. I know that sounds stupid, but--”

“No it doesn’t. I--”

“Just shut up for a minute. Let me finish,” Bucky snapped. Steve put his hands up in surrender, then sat back and waited. Bucky looked down at his feet. “I wanted to please them for so long. I was perfect, a machine. I did everything they asked, even when it was hard, and it hurt. But that was just the basic expectation. I was punished for failure, but they didn’t bother to reward me for success.”

He drew in another breath and huffed it out, but Steve sat watching him, waiting for the rest of it.

“And nowadays, I am so fucking far from perfect. My brain’s half scrambled, my body is generally a nightmare, and there’s a mile-long list of things I can’t do anymore. But you treat me like I’m worth something. And he… that other part of me…. deserves to feel something like that.”

“OK, Buck.” Steve settled his hand over Bucky’s. Then that’s what we’ll do.”  
\--

The Captain retrieved a bottle of lube from somewhere outside the Asset’s line of sight. He popped open the cap and smeared a generous measure of slick all over the exposed portion of the plug before tracing one wet finger all around the stretched rim of the Asset’s hole. The Asset tried not to wriggle at the cool, soothing touch. 

Then the Captain settled his hands on either side of the Asset’s ass and pulled firmly. As the Captain spread him wide, the Asset bore down, taking more of the slick length of the toy. The burn traveled up his spine, but the Asset ignored the pain. Instead, he shifted his weight back, letting gravity force him further down with the assistance of the lube and the Captain’s guiding hands. The pain spiked, whiting out his vision momentarily, and then subsided to a background buzz as the Asset slid the rest of the way down, his ass thudding onto the leather padding. 

He sat still, gulping in air, as he adjusted to the unforgiving weight of the giant plug inside him. It felt as if it were pressing against every part of him. 

“Go on,” the Captain said. He’d unbuttoned his pants, and the Asset could catch tantalizing glimpses of the handler’s hard cock in between his fingers as he stroked it. He must have reached out involuntarily, because the Captain was firmly pushing his hand away. “Uh-uh. Remember, no reward unless you complete the course.”

The Asset groaned a little, softly, as he settled his hand around his own aching erection. He was going to fail. There would be no reward for him today. He knew it even as his first light stroke sent his arousal careening out of his control. He looked at the Captain, mouth open on an apology, but there was no anger or accusation in the Captain’s eyes. Instead, he reached out his free hand to close over the Asset’s, guiding it up over the head of the Asset’s cock and down again. 

The Asset’s body shook silently as he spilled over their joined fingers, the pleasure welling up to douse any pain or fear he might have held onto, leaving only a simple, helpless release. 

When the Asset opened his eyes again, he was bent forward over the platform, anchored in place by the third to last butt plug still snugly inside him. The Captain had tucked his cock back into his uniform pants and was wiping his hands on a rag as he regarded the Asset with a poorly concealed smile. “Almost all the way. You’ll do better next time, right soldier?”

“Yes, sir.” The Asset couldn’t be too disappointed when his handler seemed so pleased. Failure hadn’t been so bad after all. “I’m sure I will.”

Steve set down the rag he’d been using, pulled off his uniform gloves, and set them aside before hurrying over to Bucky’s side. “How are you feeling?”

“Still floaty,” Bucky said, not caring that his voice slurred a little. “But help me get off this thing before I fall asleep here.”

“I dunno.” Steve grinned down at him, hands on his hips. “I think it’s a good look.”

“Yeah, fuck you,” Bucky said with no heat. He found he was grinning, too.

Steve darted down to sling an arm around Bucky and press his face against his neck. “You did really well. I’m proud of you.”

Bucky could only nod against Steve’s shoulder. Those words had sapped whatever tension might have been keeping him upright. 

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.” 

With a bit of maneuvering, they managed to dislodge Bucky from the platform. He decided not to complain when Steve didn’t put him down, but held him close and carried him back to their room, and to the rest they’d earned.


End file.
